For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-104230 discloses a man (pedestrian)-to-vehicle communication system including a vehicle-mounted communication device provided in a vehicle and a cellular phone device carried by a pedestrian. Other vehicles also include vehicle-mounted communication devices. A man (pedestrian)-to-vehicle communication system further including the vehicle-mounted communication devices of the other vehicles can be called a vehicle-to-vehicle and man (pedestrian)-to-vehicle communication system.
Drawings of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-104230 show, for example, a configuration example of vehicle traveling information transmitted from vehicles such as a vehicle and other vehicles. The vehicle traveling information includes, for example, “own vehicle ID”, which is a number for specifying the vehicle or another vehicle, “vehicle type”, which is a type of the vehicle or the other vehicle, “latitude”, “longitude”, and “altitude” where the vehicle or the other vehicle is located, and “vehicle speed”. “acceleration”, “direction”, “brake”, and “accelerator” for specifying an operation state of the vehicle or the other vehicle. Similarly, the drawings of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-104230 show, for example, a configuration example of pedestrian information transmitted from a cellular phone device or, for example, a pedestrian. The pedestrian information includes, for example, “portable ID”, which is a number for specifying the cellular phone device, “latitude” and “longitude” where the pedestrian is located, and “direction”, which is a moving direction of the pedestrian.
The drawings of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-104230 show, for example, a configuration example of output information by a display and a speaker configuring an output unit of the vehicle. When the vehicle traveling information is transmitted, for example, from the other vehicle to the vehicle, the display of the vehicle can output display as the position of the other vehicle. Alternatively, when the pedestrian information is transmitted, for example, from the pedestrian to the vehicle, the display of the vehicle can output display as the position of the pedestrian. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-104230, a navigation control unit of the vehicle can determine whether or not the distance between the position of the vehicle and the position of the other vehicle is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value and whether or not the other vehicle is approaching the vehicle. The speaker of the vehicle can output sound “a vehicle is approaching from behind”.
In this way, the vehicle-mounted communication device of the vehicle can acquire the position of the other device from the other device such as the vehicle-mounted communication device of the other vehicle or the other device such as the cellular phone device of the pedestrian and determine whether or not approach information such as “a vehicle is approaching from behind” is output.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-348299 discloses a mobile communication device. A transceiver of the mobile communication device can transmit, to another device, situation data including a position, a traveling direction, an intersection ahead, and a reaching time to the intersection ahead of a vehicle mounted with the mobile communication device. The transceiver can receive, from the other device, situation data (a position, a traveling direction, an intersection ahead, a reaching time to the intersection ahead, and the like) of another vehicle mounted with the other device.
A controller of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-348299 is mounted on, for example, the vehicle. The controller of the vehicle can estimate whether or not both of the vehicle and, for example, the other vehicle substantially simultaneously reach, for example, the vicinity of an intersection and determine whether or not approach information such as a warning is notified.